1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to camper shells, and more particularly to a soft portable pickup truck camper shell of the type including a quickly removable, three-piece frame, inserts, and snaps to fasten shell to pickup truck bed.
2. Prior Art
Camper shells for pickup trucks are generally bulky and heavy. Installation and removal of a standard camper shell is difficult for one person.
Standard camper shells are inconvenient to take off and put on frequently, and they need a lot of room for storage. The portable camper shell is easy to put on and remove, and it folds up like a toneau cover or tarp.